List of PPG (2016) Characters
This is a list of the major and minor characters featured in and/or created specifically for Cartoon Network animated reboot of The Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls Blossom * Voiced by: Amanda Leighton Blossom is the leader of the Team. Her appearance is similar to her original counterpart, with the exception of her ribbon, which is more rounded. She loves organization and hates when things are messy and out of order. She has a perfect attendance record and is an overachiever. She can be stubborn at times, but still comes through. She also has ice breath like her 1998 counterpart. Her trail is bright pink with little squares. Her unique abilities are: Ice breath, genius-level intelligence, microscopic vision, natural leadership skills, and intuitive aptitude. She also can project bright pink energy and manipulate it into various household and office items; an ability her 1998 counterpart in the original show does not possess. Bubbles * Voiced by: Kristen Li Bubbles is the sweetest of the Team. Bubbles has blonde hair and pigtails like her original counterpart, except with new blue hair ties and the pigtails being set slightly higher-up than previously. Bubbles is an animal lover like her 1998 counterpart and usually tries to save the day the nice way. Like her 1998 counterpart, she can be a bit naive but can also get angered very easily. When in bed she has Octi by her side. Her trail is blue with little circles. In "Viral Spiral", she is shown to have talent with computers and can even create and program her own video games which have become extremely popular among the children in Townsville, including her sisters. Her special abilities include: Animal telepathy, animal empathy, zoolingulism, sound manipulation, sonic waves, sonic blasts, vocal mimicry, hypnotic singing, and multilingualism. She also can project bright blue energy and manipulate it into various animals due her love for them; an ability her 1998 counterpart in the original show does not possess. Buttercup * Voiced by: Natalie Palamides Buttercup is the toughest yet goofiest of the Team. Her appearance is almost exactly like her original counterpart except she has a cowlick on the back of her head and a deeper voice. Buttercup is a tomboy who loves to get into action and likes to play sports, hanging out with boys and having fun like her 1998 counterpart, She has a fear of spiders like her 1998 counterpart as well. She has a temper that can usually get out of control. She is also the main archenemy of Manboy, who called her "princess", which she hates the most, Blossom and Bubbles attempt to stop her. Her trail is green with little triangles. Unlike her two sisters, she does not possesses any special abilities of her own. However, she can project bright green energy and manipulate it into various weaponry; an ability her 1998 counterpart in the original show does not possess. Bliss (Blisstina) * Voiced by: Olivia Olson (original English-language version), Toya Delazy (African English-language version only), Wengie (Australian/New Zealand English-language version only), Alesha Dixon (UK English-language version only) Bliss is the first and original Powerpuff Girl ever made in the reboot, and is referred to as the fourth one because she is the fourth Powerpuff Girl to be shown in the reboot; the previous three are the title characters. She appears in the five-part special, "The Power of Four." Her appearance is similar to that of Bunny from the original series because of her signature color being purple like the latter. She is older than the main girls and their 1998 counterparts in the original series, and she is also a teenager, which explains her longer legs and wider hips. Her hair color is electric blue, and she often wears a pastel blue hairband with a pink heart adorned upon it. In two flashbacks depicting events that occur ten years prior to the main events of the series, Professor Utonium attempts to create the perfect little girl in response to his rival Newtronium creating the perfect little boy; Utonium uses sugar, spice, and everything nice. However, he accidentally adds Chemical W to the concoction (therefore he made the same mistake twice), thus creating Bliss. Bliss possesses the same powers as her younger sisters: superhuman strength, supersonic flight, superhuman hearing, laser vision, and limited invulnerability. However, unlike Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and their 1998 counterparts from the original series, Bliss also possesses psionic abilities, but her powers are uncontrollable due to her emotions. As such, in a flashback scene, Bliss' powers caused the destruction of the Professor's residence after she throws a temper tantrum, and the Professor ends up unconscious. Bliss then flies off to Bird Poop Island, an island far away from home, so as to keep everyone safe from her destructive superpowers. It is here that she meets her pet elephant, Mee. After spending several years on Bird Poop Island, Bliss moves back to her old house in Townsville; Bubbles is the first of the three modern Powerpuff Girls that Bliss encounters. After saving the girls from being beaten by the Gnat, she is considered a hero and gets some training to control her powers like before. But the Professor dismisses her from ever using her powers again, as he insists that she is not ready yet. However, Mee convinces Bliss to prove him wrong as the girls invite her to defeat Chipmunk Commando. Her anger gets the best of her, as she almost hurts the girls, and Mee reveals that he is in fact none other than Him in disguise. He quickly manipulates her into fusing with him, and Him then causes total mayhem in Townsville within Bliss's body. But she then breaks free from Him's body thanks to Mojo Jojo, who tries to get her to notice him but fails. Bliss, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup then combine together by the power of sisterhood in order to defeat Him. Because of the planet Saturn being too close to Earth, Bliss wishes to leave in order to bring it back to its rightful place in the Solar System. She also pledges to come back to see Utonium and the Powerpuffs again by the time she is done. Allies Professor Utonium * Voiced by: Tom Kane reprising his role Professor Utonium is the overprotective father and creator of Bliss, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. He is a scientist who works in his lab at home. His appearance is similar to his 1998 counterpart, but his face now has round edges and he has two grey streaks in his hair. He loves the girls and supports them along the way. The Mayor of Townsville * Voiced by: Tom Kenny reprising his role The Mayor of Townsville or "Mayor" is the mayor of Townsville. His appearance is just like his original counterpart. Unlike his original counterpart in the original series, he opens both of his eyes and his mouth is usually shown. His favorite food is pickles. He acts very childish and usually relies on the girls for help most of the time, since his old assistant Ms. Bellum had to take a thousand day vacation. He also is shown to have a love for kittens as well. Ms. Keane * Voiced by: Jennifer Hale reprising her role Ms. Keane is the teacher of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Formerly working at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten (unlike her original counterpart in the original series), she now teaches at Midway Elementary School. She is a major recurring character; appearing in several episodes per season. The Derbytantes * Voiced by: Kate Higgins (Maylyn) The Derbytantes are a group of bad girl roller skaters who Buttercup usually likes hanging around with. They never take their skates off and enjoy playing "Deathball" (a sport resembling a cross between dodgeball and Rollerball). Notable members include: Maylyn (the leader), Jaylyn (distinguished from the others for the blue hearts on her uniform) and Bobby Susan Ray-Lyn (who looks more like a grown man) Villains Original villains Mojo Jojo * Voiced by: Roger L. Jackson reprising his role Mojo Jojo is considered the arch-enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. He appears similar to his original counterpart. The version of Mojo in this series has a mother who also appears to be evil and he is also shown to love accessorizing. Like his original counterpart, he was originally the Professor's lab assistant and his main goal is none other than to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. He also considers himself a childhood friend of Bliss. Him * Voiced by: Tom Kane reprising his role Him is another enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. His appearance and actions are similar to his original counterpart. As of The Power of Four, he has been vanquished. Fuzzy Lumpkins * Voiced by: Jim Cummings reprising his role Fuzzy Lumpkins is another villain of the Powerpuff Girls. His look and actions are similar to his counterpart in the original series. Princess Morbucks * Voiced by: Haley Mancini replacing Jennifer Hale Princess Morbucks is another enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. Princess comes from a rich family and uses money to get her way. She attends the same school as the girls. This version of Princess has a more mature personality than her original counterpart does and has a habit of flaunting her wealth, but still retains her rivalry with Blossom. In this series, she doesn't want only to be a Powerpuff Girl like her original counterpart does, but to be the only Powerpuff Girl. The Gangreen Gang The Gangreen Gang are a group of green teenagers that cause trouble in the city like their original counterparts. The consist of Ace (voiced by Jeff Bennett reprising his role), Snake, Arturo, Big Billy, and Grubber. They appear to have a talent as belly dancers whereas their original counterparts do not. The Amoeba Boys The Amoeba Boys are a group of amoebas who, like their original counterparts, aren't very bright. The members are Bossman (the leader of the group), Slim (the skinniest amoeba), and Junior (the smallest amoeba). They only appeared in "Viral Spiral" attempting to destroy the internet to make a name for themselves, but fail after Bubbles sends Blossom and Buttercup into the internet. They are all voiced by Chuck McCann reprising his roles from the original series. The Rowdyruff Boys The Rowdyruff Boys are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls. They made a non-speaking cameo in the season 3 episode "Total Eclipse of the Kart". They are also identical to their 1998 counterparts' second appearances. It is currently unknown if the 2016 versions of the Rowdyruff Boys will be voiced by new voice actors or if their original voice actors will reprise their roles. New villains Packrat * Voiced by: Jason Spisak Packrat is a scheming, oversized rat from the sewers. He loves stealing "shiny things" from stores and the people of Townsville. He broke Bubbles' arm in "Strong Armed. In Lost Octi Lost he stole Octi from buttercup Allegro * Voiced by: Eric Bauza Allegro is a happy party-obsessed, panda-like being who is capable of causing people to go into a stupor of pure happiness. He is very similar to Panda from We Bare Bears, another Cartoon Network TV show. His true form is a smaller blue bear. Manboy * Voiced by: Maurice LaMarche Manboy is a short man with super strength and a magical beard (similar to Sedusa's hair), and has a tall wood figure that he uses in battle. He is an enemy to the Powerpuff Girls, mainly to Buttercup. The Fashionistas * Voiced by: Lily Vonnegut (Bianca), Natalie Palamides (Barbarus' vocal effects) Bianca and Barbarus Bikini are a stylish human and gorilla, respectively. Bianca was initially chosen to be the new assistant of the Mayor, before being found out. They have an offshore hideout. Janitaur * Voiced by: Jeff Bennett Wendell Finestein is the janitor of Midway Elementary School. He calls himself Janitaur after an accident during a science fair when he was a kid turned him to a Centaur. Jemmica * Voiced by: Anais Fairweather Jemmica is a thief who presents herself as a treasure-hunting adventurer but had actually stolen artifacts from archeological digs. Silico * Voiced by: Jason Spisak The mysterious villain Silico first appears in the episode "Viral Spiral", where he offers the Amoeba Boys a way to destroy the internet and finally become big-name villains. In "Halt and Catch Silico", he uses a social media news web site Muck Bucket to post false news stories about the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls confront him in his lair and he reveals that he was originally a lonely kid who built toy robot friends to keep him company, however they were inadvertently destroyed when a monster the Powerpuff Girls defeated fell on his house, causing him to swear revenge against the Powerpuff Girls who he held responsible due to their carelessness. The Powerpuff Girls manage to defeat him, but it turns out to be a hologram he created. In "Take Your Kids to Dooms Day", he steals a power suit to fight the Powerpuff Girls before being defeated by the Professor. In "The Trouble with Bubbles", he hacks a robotic clone of Bubbles to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, but Robo-Bubbles sacrifices herself to defeat him before she explodes. He survives an explosion and disguises as the Professor to replace him. References Category:Lists of characters in American television animation Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Child superheroes Category:Superhero teams Category:Cartoon Network-related lists Category:Animated human characters Category:Child characters in television * Powerpuff Girls Bunny, The Category:Cartoon Network Studios superheroes Category:The Devil in fiction Category:2010s-related lists